


The Fools In Love

by TheCrimsonStarlight



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Age-Gap Yuri, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStarlight/pseuds/TheCrimsonStarlight
Summary: It would have been easier if Akko hated her. Then, the feelings she has developed for Akko would not grow any further./Never meet your heroes. A saying she never imagined would apply to the person that she greatly admired.
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chariakko for the win! I'm a fan of age-gap yuri and this pairing can use some more loving.

Akko _should_ have hated her. But after all was said and done, Akko _forgave_ _her_. Forgave her for taking away the one thing that she taught Akko to love.

Things between them were not back to what they were before. They _never_ will; never could, in all honesty. Akko is more reserved around her; more guarded. A part of her _dies_ each time Akko’s eyes loose a bit of their shine when the younger girl sees her.

But there is no hate to be found in Akko’s eyes.

It would have been easier if Akko hated her. Then, the feelings she has developed for Akko would not grow any further. Each day that Akko doesn’t hate her is a day in which she envisions herself embracing the younger girl intimately. Images of Akko’s lips pressed against her own fill her mind. Fantasies of Akko’s touch send her into a spiral of need and desperation.

These feelings are _wrong_. She knows this. She is a professor. She is twice Akko’s age. More importantly, she did something _terrible_ to Akko. Even if Akko were to view her as something more than a professor – as more than the person that nearly ruined her dreams – she could _never deserve_ Akko’s affections.

But if that _does_ happen. If Akko ever begins to feel the same way towards her… just like she feels towards the younger girl… then she will gladly welcome those feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 2! After this, the story begins in full.

Never meet your heroes. A saying she never imagined would apply to the person that she greatly admired.

It’s funny -in a _twisted_ sort of way- how life used to be easier back when she failed spectacularly at pretty much everything. Because, at the very least, she didn’t know the truth.

And the truth _hurts_. Quite a lot, no matter what she’s told everyone else or even herself.

How can she continue after knowing that her dreams will _always_ be out of reach? How can she continue after knowing that the person she admired was the one that took said dreams away?

It would be _easier_ if she hated Chariot. Then, she could lash out at someone. But she doesn’t hate Chariot, in all honesty. She forgave her; it wasn’t her fault.

But it’s so difficult to even _breathe_ at times. She can feel herself going crazy when thinking of Chariot. In her mind, there are three different parts of that woman.

There’s Shiny Chariot. Her once idol.

There’s Ursula Callistis. Her once favorite professor. The only one who believed in her.

And then, there’s Chariot du Nord. The one she doesn’t know anything about.

Once again, never meet your heroes.

She thinks of the wall besides her bed. The only sign that a poster was once there is a faint outline that has not vanished yet. She thinks of a card that she used to value as the most precious treasure in her possession. None of these things can be found in the room she shares with Sucy and Lotte anymore.

And soon enough, she herself won’t be around that room anymore. But before that happens, there is one thing that she has to do.


End file.
